This application for the Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award proposes a three-year program which would establish the Georgetown University Medical Center and more specifically, Dr. Nathan Billig of the Department of Psychiatry, as resources in research, clinical assessment and treatment, and education in geropsychiatry. We propose a program, based on a health and behavior model, which would be multidisciplinary in perspective and practice. The award period will be spent in developing mental health and aging curricula within the Department of Psychiatry and the Medical Center; stimulating medical students, residents in psychiatry, and graduate students in allied professions to develop research perspectives, skills and interest; facilitating multidisciplinary research focused on health and behavior in the elderly and developing multidisciplinary clinical settings (inpatient and outpatient) which would not only serve as assessment and treatment environments but would also be teachning centers and fertile areas for clinical research in geropsychiatry. The award would allow Georgetown to establish a strong program in geriatric psychiatry research.